POENTE
by Lia Adam
Summary: June precisa fazer uma revelação a Shun antes que ele volte ao Japão. Presente para Lieblichkeit. ONE SHOT.


**Lieb, muita luz para você neste Natal e no ano que vem... E sempre. Aí está seu presentinho.

* * *

**

Poente

Verificou os pulsos, os braços e as pernas: estavam em situação bem melhor, depois que o mestre tratou as feridas com um macerado de ervas. No lugar dos borbotões de sangue, ficaram umas cicatrizes avermelhadas que demorariam a desaparecer. Algumas jamais sumiriam, ficariam à sua vista para lembrar o momento em que ele sentiu-se o ser mais forte e determinado já nascido neste mundo. Anos mais tarde ele mesmo acharia graça do pensamento pretensioso.

Contudo, havia algo mais naquelas cicatrizes. Passada a euforia de ter saído vivo do sacrifício de Andrômeda, Shun sentiu que as marcas o fariam recordar que, pela primeira vez em seis anos, _ela_ não cuidara das suas feridas. Ficara estática, torcendo as mãos, enquanto o mestre Albion prensava os ferimentos do seu pupilo com panos limpos, embora amarelados pela maresia. E num piscar de olhos – os olhos vermelhos de Shun, irritados pela água do mar – ela sumiu. Desatou numa corrida desesperada e, quando o recém-proclamado cavaleiro de Andrômeda a procurou, viu apenas um vulto esbelto subir em disparada até os lados onde ficavam as cabanas dos aprendizes. Gritou por ela, mas não obteve resposta. O mestre fitou-o com olhos de quem pede paciência. Shun compreendeu e permaneceu sentado em sua cama, enquanto era medicado. Quando começou a bater os pés no chão – tinha esse tique desde criança – foi surpreendido pela voz macia de Albion.

– Vá atrás dela.

Shun indagou-se sobre um provável sentido oculto na frase do mestre, mas achou melhor não fazer perguntas. Ia começar a correr quando escutou a advertência.

– Não se esforce demais ou os ferimentos se abrirão. Vá com calma, ainda há tempo.

O rapaz meneou a cabeça em afirmação e obedeceu. Freou a vontade de correr e caminhou até a cabana de June. Ela não estava lá. Pensou em subir a colina onde a amazona costumava isolar-se quando estava triste ou aborrecida, mas lembrou-se dos conselhos do mestre. Afinal, partiria para o Japão no dia seguinte e seria bom melhorar logo. Feridas abertas e dor só tornariam a viagem mais desconfortável e maçante.

Cansado de procurar a amazona, Shun sentou-se à beira-mar e acabou sendo encontrado por ela. June vinha da tal colina que chamava de "meu refúgio em momentos de azedume". O cavaleiro estava tão absorto, contemplando suas cicatrizes e pensando no tanto que elas significavam, que só notou a presença da garota quando ela sentou-se ao seu lado.

– June! Procurei você em toda parte...

– Menos onde costumo ficar em momentos como esse.

– Eu não quis desobedecer ao mestre.

– Não queria me encontrar.

Shun suspirou. Seria inútil prolongar a discussão. June irritada conseguia ser mais geniosa que uma criança birrenta a quem acabam de tirar a guloseima favorita. E ai de Shun se a deixasse mais chateada, porque ela seria capaz de trancar-se em casa pelo resto do dia e só aparecer na manhã seguinte, quando ouvisse o barulho rouco da sirene do navio.

Mas dobrar a amazona era uma tarefa consideravelmente fácil para Shun. Bastariam alguns minutos de silêncio. June era de natureza inquieta, irritava-se quando estava na companhia de alguém que não trocava palavra com ela. E Shun cultivava o silêncio com tal habilidade que a deixava exasperava.

Não passou um minuto.

– Ora, vamos! Diga alguma coisa! – ela reclamou.

– Pra você me contestar?

– Hein?

Shun fixou os olhos na altura dos dela, ocultos pela máscara, fazendo a garota arrepiar-se.

– Desde ontem você me responde mal, me repreende e fala alto comigo. – falou, tentando em vão disfarçar o quanto estava chateado.

– Eu... Não é você. Você não fez nada! Não... Você fez sim! Você vai fazer!

– June, o que há com você? – Shun inquiriu, confuso, enquanto segurava a garota pelos ombros, como se tentasse controlar o nervosismo dela.

– Você quer ir embora... Isso é o que dói em mim, Shun! Porque estou sendo egoísta... Você vai ver seu irmão! Você finalmente vai reencontrar Ikki! Eu deveria estar feliz com isso, mas não consigo!

– June... Fique calma! Eu... Eu escreverei para você...

– Não! Não é a mesma coisa... Nunca vai ser!

Estava feito. Bom conhecedor do temperamento forte de June, Shun resignou-se e a abraçou com força, tentando confortá-la. Mas afastou a garota bruscamente quando, numa carícia despretensiosa, roçou um dos dedos no pescoço dela e notou o rastro de uma lágrima, que corria com dificuldade sob a máscara. Foi o que bastou para que o choro do cavaleiro se libertasse.

– June... Por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis!

– É realmente tão difícil para você, Shun? – ela disparou, à visão das lágrimas do jovem, que a encarou timidamente.

– É sempre assim... Uma hora ou outra, você acaba falando demais, não é?

A frase já tinha um tom divertido. Shun enrubesceu levemente e baixou os olhos.

Ouviu-se um tilintar provocado pelo choque do metal com a pedra. Com o toque no queixo delicado do cavaleiro, June fez com que ele erguesse o rosto.

Ele corou violentamente.

A máscara de June estava no chão.

Shun não esboçou reação, além do olhar assustado e da boca aberta. Lembrou as palavras do mestre cerca de um ano atrás.

"Prometi contar-lhe o segredo das amazonas quando chegasse o momento, e acho que ele já chegou. As mulheres que defendem Atena usam máscara para equiparar-se aos homens. É algo machista e até desumano, mas é assim que funciona desde a primeira encarnação da nossa deusa, e assim deve ser pelos séculos seguintes. A mulher que tira a máscara para um homem tem a obrigação de matá-lo... Ou entregar seu coração a ele".

Agora tudo começava a fazer mais sentido. A hesitação de June em lutar duro com ele durante os treinos, o desespero quando o via machucado após o treinamento rigoroso do mestre Albion, a tristeza que emanava de suas palavras e gestos desde a véspera... Após o choque inicial, Shun olhou para a amazona como se a analisasse profundamente. A curiosidade dele não passou despercebida por June, que começou a falar num tom de quem se desculpa por uma falta gravíssima.

– Desculpe, eu... Sei que estou sendo atirada, mas... Eu tinha que fazer isso, ou não ficaria em paz com minha consciência. Porque eu sei que a gente corre o risco de nunca mais se ver...

– June, não diga isso! Acha que vou morrer?

– Eu acredito na sua força. Não tinha como não acreditar depois da sua demonstração durante o sacrifício de Andrômeda. Mas você precisar encarar a realidade, Shun! Cavaleiros vivem de arriscar suas vidas! Diga: o que vai fazer quando vir um golpe vindo em direção de Atena?

– Tenho que me atirar na frente dela.

– Pois é.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, June fitando a máscara virada sobre um pedregulho, e Shun analisando os traços delicados da colega. Não era tão diferente de como a imaginara, exceto pelos olhos escuros, que ele fantasiara azuis ou verdes... Mas isso não a fazia menos encantadora. Sorriu quando ela o encarou, e notou que o desembaraço inicial começava a dar lugar a um ligeiro constrangimento. Então decidiu quebrar o gelo.

– Você... Sabe que eu sei o que significa ver uma mulher sem máscara?

– O mestre contou para você, não foi?

Shun riu interiormente da vergonha da amazona. Ver a moça sempre tão segura de si corar ante a revelação daquele sentimento mexia um pouco com seu orgulho masculino, mas, acima de tudo, o deixava mais fascinado.

– Sim. E certamente você não quer me matar.

– Ai, Shun...

– Ora, não fique assim. Deveria estar feliz. Eu poderia ter fugido de você, mas estou aqui.

– Isso quer dizer que...

– Que desde que o mestre Albion falou sobre a função da máscara...

"Droga, que vergonha... Mas preciso falar!", ele pensou, antes de retomar a confissão.

– Eu desejava ver você sem ela... Não, eu sempre quis ver você sem a máscara. Mas antes era curiosidade mesmo. Depois...

– Depois? – ela provocou.

– Depois – ele prosseguiu, ligeiramente envergonhado – eu comecei a pensar em você de outro jeito. Comecei a pensar como seriam seus olhos, seu sorriso... Como seria bom tocar seu rosto...

Acariciou a face de June, fazendo-a sorrir.

– Então o mestre me contou sobre o motivo de as amazonas usarem máscara, e... Desejei ver você tirar a sua para mim.

O jovem sentiu uma onda quente subir pelo rosto e desviou os olhos para o mar. Mas o alívio era maior que a vergonha. Contudo, faltava algo para que a tarde fosse perfeita. Algo de que June, sempre mais impulsiva do que Shun, encarregou-se tão logo teve a oportunidade. Assim que ele voltou seu rosto para a amazona, sentiu a boca dela tocar a sua. Após um beijo no mínimo desajeitado, começaram a caçoar da própria falta de jeito. Mas logo estavam trocando outro olhar carinhoso.

– Eu... Eu sou tão inexperiente nessas coisas, mas... Acho que amo você.

June riu da declaração desajeitada de Shun.

– Eu também, meu querido... Eu também.

Abraçaram-se.

– Não consigo me conformar, June... Amanhã vou embor...

­– Shhh... – ela tocou os lábios do cavaleiro com os dedos. – Não pense nisso agora. Se temos pouco tempo, temos que aproveitá-lo ao máximo.

– Eu sei... Mas não é uma pena que acabe assim, mal começou?

June esboçou um sorriso triste.

– Não vai acabar... Esqueça a besteira que falei.

– Que besteira?

– Que você não vai mais voltar.

June apertou as mãos de Shun e encarou-o, com um brilho diferente no olhar.

– Eu vou esperar por você. Enquanto você não voltar, virei aqui todos os dias, para ver o pôr-do-sol... E lembrar esse momento. O momento mais lindo da minha vida.

Selaram a promessa com um beijo. Ao longe, o mestre Albion observava, com os olhos marejados, as silhuetas unidas dos dois jovens, tendo ao fundo o mais belo poente já visto na ilha de Andrômeda.

**Fim**


End file.
